


High Dive Disaster

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Creampie, Dry Humping, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pool, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shorts (Clothing), Shower Sex, Showers, Swimming Pools, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Taylor loses his short after a jump off the high dive and his naked body is seen by all. Max returns his shorts before the boys wash up in the shower - though neither can keep their eyes off each other's naked bodies for very long.
Relationships: Max Fuller/Taylor (Fuller House)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	High Dive Disaster

There was a soft splash in the middle of a deep blue pool with tall walls of water on all sides as a young body shot through the surface like a bullet, rippling out across the water. Crowds of eyes drifted to where the body entered, staring waiting for reemergence. Only a few moments later a pair of red swim trunks floated to the surface. They floated over to the edge of the pool, lying discarded as even more eyes followed. 

A shadow darted through the water like a small shark darting to the closest edge, climbing out despite the laughter.

Taylor’s naked young body bolted from the poolside, almost slipping as he cut the corner in a hurry to get the locker room where he kept a change of clothes. The small Asian boy had both hands clasped over his crotch but all could see his bare butt wiggle as he ran off. Everybody was laughing, even that stupid Fuller boy who had to be helped off the high dive by a cherry picker. But the locker room closed and helped cut the laughing off, with Taylor standing on the other side of the red double doors breathing heavily. Water ran down his smooth body pooling onto the floor, shivering in his nakedness unable to full process that he had just lost his swimming trunks. He felt like melting from sheer embarrassment.

He would have taken his shorts back, gotten dressed before anyone could see his nakedness. If it hadn’t been for a pair of older boys who picked them up moments before anyone noticed him and threw them over a wire fence.

Pushing his head against the door, Taylor’s dark matted hair fell low and the boy closed his eyes. The nape of his neck pressed to the cool door, making him shiver. Breathing heavily trying to calm his racing heart. So many people and his own friends just saw his cock exposed like that. Not to mention his smooth little butt. 

Especially that stupid Fuller boy. Max’s face contorted with laughter burned into Taylor’s mind, much to his chagrin. 

He punched the door with a small huff.

“Stupid Max! Stupid trunks!” He growled before making a start for his locker, glad to find the room was empty. 

Taylor didn’t understand why his trunks had slipped off, he had made the dive plenty of times before. Everyone should have been laughing at Max for failing to dive seven times. 

Something that the Fuller boy needed desperately, a knock down in his ego.

Taylor’s young body was glistening as water dripped from his tan skin, shivering now as the cool air touched his naked flesh. His dark nipples hardened even as the boy’s hands massaged his chest through the walk over to his locker. An undefined chest leads the way down his body, water cascading slowly down like a thin waterfall until reaching the young boy’s soft cocklet. Its flaccid length quivered in the cold, resembling a tan worm hanging between his legs. The cut cocklets head was a soft brown-pink that matched Taylor’s nipples, only just darker than the rest of him. At its full length Taylor was about four-inches, but the cold was keeping it small and shrimpy for now. However, he could still pride himself that people could have seen his small patch of black pubes growing in above his cock.

Walking up to his silvery locker, the Asian boy fumbled with the combination and gave the latch a tug. 

Clink!

Taylor stared at his locker. Turning the black knob to the left, then the right, back to the left and gave it another angry tug.

Clink!

“What the heck, that’s the combination!” He gave the locker an irritated shove. Glaring at the metal as it refused to budge.

“What are you doing at my locker? You’re not trying to steal my clothes are you…?” 

Taylor groaned.

It was the voice of Max Fuller.

Glaring as he covered himself up with both hands, Taylor turned around to face the Fuller boy with a look of contempt. For once grateful that he didn’t have a big cock, else his small hands might not hide it. And though he didn’t want to face Max being naked as he was, there was no way a Fuller was getting a look at his ‘perfect’ butt. “It’s not your locker, Max! It’s mine. Now go away you stupid perv, go fail jumping off the high dive again!”

“If it was your locker, could I do this…” Max teased, before he pushed past the naked teen and unlocked the locker.

Taylor stared in disbelief to see Max’s things inside the little metal box rather than his own. But what annoyed him more was that Max touched him, even if just a shove to get past. Stepping back, Taylor glared as he looked over Max’s shoulder to the black plate, seeing the number 21 on it in golden letters. Now it made sense. Taylor had locker 22.

Of course, he had to be next to Max Fuller.

Grunting, he stepped up while still using one hand to cover himself. Turning the knob this way and that until giving it a tug and finally hearing a satisfying click as the metal door swung open to reveal his backpack and spare change of clothes, his spare underwear hanging out the open bag. Though now the question became: How on earth was he supposed to get changed with Max Fuller standing there with a smug grin on his face. 

“Okay, you proved your point. Now go away, I’m not changing with you standing there like a perv!” The boy snapped.

Max giggled as he looked Taylor up and down, being a little obvious in checking the Asian cutie out. There was a reason the two hated each other and Max had begun suspecting it was more than just some boyish rivalry. Especially as when he saw Taylor’s butt running to the locker rooms his cock had sprung up faster than he could mutter ‘Holy Chalupas’ and refused to go down ever after a dip in the pool to cool off. 

So when he had been walking back to follow Taylor, Max had stripped off his orange shirt to reveal his smooth chest. Tan skin, pink nipples and lack of definition all to see if Taylor stared at him for once. He scanned the boy’s face only to find nothing. 

“Fine, fine!” He said with a hint of teasing, “I’m just going to shower. Chlorine messes with my nose,”

With little to no shame, Max Fuller untied his double knotted swimming trunks and eased them off to show Taylor he was wearing a tight black pair of briefs with a red waistband. Supporting a decent bulge in the tight, wet underwear. Looking up, he could see Taylor’s eyes lingering on his crotch as if the boy just couldn’t pull his eyes away. When finally the dark orbs left, they were full of confusion. Max desired to see that look again so shoved his thumbs into the hem before very slowly peeling down his underwear. The boy’s four and a quarter inch cock was at full mast, its thin length giving a little twitch that darkened the light pink head. His uncut length swung when he turned to tuck the underwear away and grab a towel. 

Grinning at the look on Taylor’s pretty face, Max Fuller took a few steps towards the showers. Looking over his shoulder at the eyes glued to his butt.

“And I’m the pervert?”

“Yes!” Taylor grumbled.

Max giggled, crossing the room slowly with his butt wiggling a little. “Aren’t you showering too? I mean, you’re already nude…”

While the black-haired boy wanted to argue, he sniffed himself and recoiled at the strong scent of chlorine. Maybe he could use a shower, even if Max Fuller was going to be there. It wasn’t like they were going to look at each other, after all the two hated each other as far as they knew. 

After waiting a few moments for the Fuller boy to disappear into the showers and to hear the water start, Taylor slowly followed in after him but went for the other end. Switching on the hot water and letting it run down his caramel body. Washing over his young self, his hands following the curves of his body. Taylor sighed in relief, feeling a little of the embarrassment clinging to his back fall away. Though the young teen could have sworn a pair of eyes kept on glancing over him.

Casting his own look back at Max, Taylor caught the boy’s eyes. They had been on his soft butt but now locked onto his own eyes, the boys brown orbs lingering longer than they should have. Giving a look that in spite of everything was making Taylor’s cock slowly begin to rise, its thin length hardening under the hot water. 

A hand found a mind of its own reaching lower, Taylor’s slim fingers curling around the cocklet with a handful of soap. Rubbing it into his shaft as he stared at Max Fuller’s naked body, eyeing up the boy’s perky butt. He could have sworn that Max was pushing his ass back some. A sight that for some reason had the Asian boy drooling slightly. Trying his hardest to look away, the blushing Taylor’s eyes started to widen as Max turned and started towards him. Not even bothering to turn off his shower. Taylor looked away instantly, breathing heavily focusing solely on the cool white wall. 

“Why are you just looking?” Max was closer suddenly, enough to wrap his slender arm around Taylor’s lithe body. He gently rubbed the naked body, teasing it with his slim fingers. Breathing down the nape of Taylor’s neck.

“W-What are you on about!” Taylor blushed, breathing getting heavier. Wondering what was wrong with the Fuller boy. The boy attempted to back away from the confusing other boy.

Max feigned innocence, rubbing Taylor’s naked body and bringing the boy closer against him. Their naked bodies were pressed flat, allowing his cock to slip between Taylor’s smooth cheeks and rest in his crack. While Taylor gasped, he did not pull away. Nor could he with Max’s hands exploring his naked body, holding his chest and crotch with a firm grip. Moments before Max closed the distance entirely by planting a few small kisses on Taylor’s neck.

“M-May I?” Max whispered into Taylor’s ear, as he moved his cock. Grinding a little to show Taylor what he was hinting at wanting to do. Even if Taylor didn’t let him fucking him, he wanted permision to hump this beautiful ass.

“Max! Why are you to-touching me?” Taylor bit back at him. Melting into Max as he caressed every inch, feeling those fingers daintily trace his nipples and slide closer toward his cock.

“Cause your body is… nice…” Max blushed, as he ran his hand down his best male friend and rival’s body before finally clamping around the boy’s cock.

Max moaning into Taylor’s ear loudly as he began to stroke his rival’s cock for the first time. Loving every inch of it’s feel. Taylor moaned right back, twitching in the Fuller boy’s grasp. A storm of emotions crossed his face, most prevalent of which was pure bliss as a hand moved along the length of his dick. Feeling Max’s hand twisting around and pumping a little faster, the darker skinned boy enjoyed every moan that escaped his frenemy as his hand moved.

Feeling Max’s hand squeeze his cock, tugging and twisting the young small length, Taylor thrust his hips. Fucking the hand with a loud moan. Taylor panted out between heavy breathing and very loud moaning. “O-Oh god… M-M-Maxxx…” 

Max grinned, with his lips locked around Taylor’s neck. Sucking softly at his caramel skin, making a dark hickey on Taylor. All the while pumping the little cock faster, squeezing it tightly; His thumb brushed over the tip and made the cock jump with the sensation of Max’s hand and water washing over it.

“M-Maxxy…” Taylor whined, hating that Max Fuller was the one in control. He shouldn’t be letting Max play with his cock like this and if he felt right, he definitely didn’t want to be marked by Max as ‘his’.

“This feels good, right?” Max hummed, grinding his hips on Taylor to slide between the crack with hunger. Taylor’s behind was soft and pliable, wiggling as they moved. “Cause it feels nice for me too!”

“W-Well you're the one doing… all that!” Taylor muttered. “M-Maybe you should let me do that to you…!?”

Max hummed into Taylor’s neck, considering it for a moment. He was enjoying the cock throbbing in his hand and the softness of Taylor’s butt, the thought of leaving Taylor from his embrace was devastating. So he continued to hump the short Asian boy, making sure he moaned in bliss. Taylor occasionally felt the mushroom head of his frenemy trying to push against his hole, with the boy wondering if he could really let Max Fuller fuck him.

“But this feels amazing…” Max whispered, then began to nibble Taylor’s ear. Tracing up along that sexy, silky body until one hand reached Taylor’s nipple, where he began to softly circle it. A tormentingly gentle tease.

Growling a little as his body reacted to Max further, the teen wished that he was the one in control.“Then let me try it…”

“Don’t want to!” Grinding himself harder on Taylor, Max gave his rival’s nipple a quick pinch.

“Max!” Taylor yelped, hating how every touch from the Fuller boy made him melt further into him.

For a moment, Max faltered. His hand stopped caressing Taylor’s sexy naked body as water cascaded down their slim forms, and the hand pumping the cock paused. After a moment he resumed, albeit slower. “Actually, I propose you CAN do it to me… if you give me a kiss first. Like a TV kiss!”

“Why would I kiss you!” Taylor retorted as the image of Max’s lips heavily locking with his came to his mind.

“Because if you don’t, you don’t get a turn!” Max snapped with his brows drawn in. He kept humping Taylor, eventually pressing the boy’s chest against the wall for better access. Their moans were mixing into one sound, a sweet cacophony of pleasure. Jerking his rival off with a furiously tight grip.

The smaller boy bit his lips trying to hold back a moan, still refusing to really show how good he actually felt despite all his excitement really showing on his cock which was held tightly by his rival.

Max slipped another hand down and fondled Taylor’s little balls, jerking him off with passion. Dual assault of pleasure, working Taylor relentlessly. Grinning cheekily, Max gave the little balls a firm squeeze. “These feel nice and full…”

“O-Oh god… Max…” Taylor whined, from the feel.

The little Asian boy squirmed, trying to push him away as he found himself quickly breaking and wanting for the annoying Fuller boy to pleasure him further. His loathing intensified when he found himself actually humping back against Max, his ass grinding against that mushroom head of his as if begging for it to actually push in. Taylor supported himself against the wall and groaned aloud, pushing to try and regain any sense of power. But with Max’s cock pushed up against his hole, sliding against it with such rough passion, Taylor could not contain it anymore.

“Ungh-! Just fuck me!!!” He demanded, not entirely sure of his own voice.

Max wanted to scream in happiness upon hearing that, he had come into this thinking that Taylor would work his normal magic and he would end up bottoming to his friend and rival. Realistically, Max never expected to get so far with Taylor. He was prepared to be punched in the face and kicked out. But it had turned out better than he could have imagined and the Asian boy actually wanted him to top.

He was actually going to fuck someone!

Deciding to make sure that this wasn’t some sick dream that his mind had come up with after listening to the disgusting sound of his brother Jackson, Max nervously asked while trying to fake his confidence level. “A-Are you sure? Do you really want my dick inside of you? To fuck you…”

“Yes!” Taylor growled, the boy groaning loudly from his supported position as the mushroom head of Max’s cock once against pushed against his hole. The boy felt it attempting to force its way into his virgin hole. He couldn’t believe he was letting the annoyance of his life and probably his only real actual friend do this. “Just fuck me already Fuller!”

Max didn’t waste anymore time and gave his rival everything he had in his young body.

Grabbing onto Taylor’s hips with one hand, the boy used his free hand to line his cock up with Taylor’s hole. Shaking a little from the nerves of fucking someone for the first time, something that had the smart boy missing the hole a couple of times before finally being able to push himself in. The boy moaned loudly as he watched the mushroom head of his circumcised cock disappear into Taylor’s tightness. A tightness that had Max wanting to cry out from feeling his shaft being squeezed but he let his hormonal nature take over and control as he slowly continued to work on easing his length into his rival.

“AH!” Taylor screamed out from Max’s cock working his way into him, the boy’s eyes rolling back a little from the sensation of his ass being forced open without any real preparation.

Max, meanwhile, was lost in the bliss of the tightness, moaning loudly as his cock length continued to disappear into the depths. “Oh f-fuck, Tay… you’re sooooo tight!”

He continued working his length in until the entirety of his cock was within Taylor, who was panting and struggling to handle the shaft’s thickness within. Squirming and shaking slightly as he attempted to get used to the length. Taylor did give Max some credit when he felt his frenemy pausing and refusing to move once he was fully inside, in hopes that Taylor’s cries of slight pain from adjusting calmed themselves down. Even if Max found himself wanting to grab both of Taylor’s hips and go to town, hammering the inners of his cute rival.

It took a little while for Taylor to calm down. Max stayed still inside of his best friend and rival waiting until he was ready for more. Prepared to pull out if Taylor demanded it, even if he hoped and prayed internally that he wouldn’t. Once he felt ready for Max to move inside of him, Taylor nervously spoke up.

“D-Do it Fuller. F-fuck me,” The pained Asian boy whispered, moaning slightly as he felt Max’s shaft beginning to move within him. Max kept his pace calm for a while, going as soft and slowly as he could, basically rocking back and forth inside of the tight. Releasing his own moans of pleasure as he hoped that Taylor was enjoying. “O-Oh god, Fuller! I can feel every inch…”

As Taylor slowly got into it, Max found himself giving back into his lust and hormonal nature. The smart boy moving a little faster and harder, getting into a pace. Though he found himself messing up his timing a little, and slipping out of Taylor’s hole a couple of times but quickly eased himself back in and returned to fucking his best male friend. Loving how his cock was squeezed and pleasured by the tightness of the Asian boy.

“T-T-This is soooo fucking good,” Max moaned out loudly. 

Max’s hips swung like a pendulum, shoving the full length of his cock into the ring. Pounding Taylor into the shower wall as the waterfall crashed over their bodies. A glistening sheen of water over the pale and caramel bodies, defining their bubble butts and slim chests. Neither formed any muscles and were flat chested, with curved hips fit for a good hold. Max was able to fuck Taylor hard, then pull him back onto his cock. 

He was going a little too eagerly, however. Fucking with no real regard for Taylor’s body, even though he caressed and kissed at it while fucking away. Every few thrusts would make Taylor wince.

“Ow!” 

“S-Sorry!” Max yelped, calming his thrusts for a few moments before forgetting in his blissful hormonal lust and slowly easing back into his overly eager thrusts.

The boy lost himself further into the magic of losing his virginity as a top. While he had been coming to the conclusion as of late that his sexuality might not be as female-exclusive as his very strong crush on Rose hinted at, he hadn’t been expecting his role in the relationship to be the top. He didn’t think that he matched the internets description of a top much, yet here he was fucking Taylor’s ass and loving it.

Taylor closed his eyes, pushing back to enjoy Max pushing inside his hole. Stretching it wider and moaning with him as their pleasure melded into one. He didn’t mind the fingers sunken into either hip, or Max forcing him backward. The jolt meant Max’s dick his something inside that made him want to scream.

Then he felt Max’s cock not in his hole, but slipping between his ass cheeks. Taylor whined suddenly, then covered his mouth.

“P-pretend you didn’t hear that,” He muttered, disgruntled. 

“If you pretend I didn’t slip out…” Max said. He lined back up and gave a light push, easing it back through Taylor’s hole and up against his prostate. They let out a sigh of content. Melting into the hot steam enveloping them. “Mmmm, Taylor. Do you want a turn on top? I’m getting a little tired.”

“R-Really Fuller? You’re going to let me top?” Taylor asked, shocked.

Max pulled his cock out with a cute moan. “Yeah! I’ve fucked for a while now, and it’s no fair just jerking you off!”

“Cool! Cool!” Taylor replied quickly, his ass groaning a little from the loss of a shaft inside of it.

They turned off the water and pulled away from the wall. The distance revealed that, unbeknownst to either boy, Taylor had shot a massive load all over the wall. A considerable amount for a boy their age, coating the pale blue tiles. Neither were quite sure what to say about it; For a moment the pair just stared at Taylor’s cum as it ran down the tiles, both of them lightly stroking their cocks. Taylor’s apparently was spent, but had enough for more. Getting down, the brunette cutie laid on his back. The water beneath him was warm. Both legs were lifted and pinned down on either side, arching his ass in the air. Perfectly smooth and boyishly pale, with a virgin hole buried between the cheeks. 

“What d-do you think T-Taylor?” Max questioned, the pale pink skinned boy wiggling his ass at his best frenemy.

After a long moment of silence, Taylor pointed at Max, giggling a little as he responded: “Girly butt.”

“Hey! Yours was girlier!” Max protested, turning around in order to bicker with his rival. While butt naked and rock hard. Leaking their young juices.

“No way, Fuller. You’ve got a girly butt,” Taylor thought for a moment, grinning wicked. When he got it, he snapped a finger. “And a pussy!”

“Well I fucked YOUR butt pussy!” Max bit back, smirking just as wickedly. “I took your virginity!”

Getting down onto his knees after pushing Max to turn the other boy back around, the Asian boy stroked himself before lining up. Rubbing his tanned tip on Max’s virgin ring. “So what? You fucked a BUTT pussy, i’m going to fuck a girly pussy!”

“Nuh-huh! You’re going to fuck my super sexy manly boy butt!” Max protested, grunting a little at the feeling of Taylor’s mushroom cock against his hole.

“Your… girly…” Taylor shoved his cock in hard with a deep roar of passion. “PUSSY!”

“My B-BUTTT!” Max cried out, screaming from the forced intrusion of his no-longer virgin ass.

Taylor grit his teeth. He didn’t expect such a warm tunnel wrapping around his dick, or understand what drove him to move. Through the tightness of Max’s hole that was beginning to squeeze his shaft, Taylor found himself wanting to cry out in pleasure. Lifting his hips and slamming down hard, pounding his cock into Max’s hole. Making him grunt and gasp, eyes rolling back as pleasure crashed over them in waves.

“I’m in your pussy, Max! Ungh, god!” Taylor moaned, as he fucked him hard. “Y-You are sooooo damn tight…”

“TAAAAAAAAYLOR…!” Max’s lips hung open, lazily moaning aloud. “Fuck my b-butt pussy!”

The slamming hips clapped against Max’s soft ass, sending off a spray of water droplets. Taylor’s feet slipped on the wet floor between thrusts. But he went on well fucking deeply. 

Their mouths refused to close, gaping wide the more the sexual tension rose. Fucking away hard, Max pounded into the tiles without any form of mercy. Taylor hammered immaturely, thrusting down at full force. Max winced from time to time but nothing loud enough for them to stop, so the fuck went on even as the steam faded.

“I’m so…” Taylor growled between deep thrusts. With a loud moan, Taylor gave the hole one last push as his cock throb, shooting what left of his load into the bigger boy.

As Max felt the warmth building up inside him, he could feel his own cock pumping and start shooting loads after loads onto his pale, dripping chest. It rolled down his sides and onto the tiles, knocked around by his jolting body. Taylor fucked it from his body, pounded it out of Max’s quivering cock. His eyes were rolling back in his skull.

“NGH!” Taylor roared before he exploded. Shooting ropes of cum into Max’s hole, flooding it. After his huge orgasm before there wasn’t much to flood. “Maaaaaaaaax…”

“I can’t believe… I just came in to give back your shorts,” Max giggled as he sat up with labored breaths. 

Only then did they remember they were at the pool, and upon hearing the bell they squealed. The bathroom was about to flood with boys, so Max went to one side of the shower and Taylor went to the other. A nice view for those coming in, bare butt naked sexy boys. One dripping a little bit of cum.


End file.
